A new power grid in which the conventional analog power grid collaborates with the digital technology has been discussed. A method of receiving and transmitting power information live through bidirectional communication by the new digital power grid that collaborates with information technology has been also discussed. An example of the power grids that have been developed is Smart Grid technology, so-called intelligent power grid. Hereinafter, “Smart Grid Power Information Network”, “Smart Grid”, or “Power Network” are examples of intelligent power grids that is capable of the bidirectional communication. For convenience of explanation, the intelligent power grid is referred to as “Smart grid power information network”. The smart grid power information network can be realized by various methods such as internet grid, Power Line Communication (PLC), or an additional new standardized power information grid.
Also, since various mobile or stationary wireless power receiving electronic devices have been recently developed, a wireless power supply device and a method of supplying power wirelessly to the wireless electronic devices are frequently discussed. For example, Wireless Power Consortium that leads international standards for wireless power supplying technology is organized and the wireless power supply technology is frequently discussed.
As the Smart grid power information network is more frequently discussed, there is more demand for saving electricity used by the electronic devices. Especially, saving electricity by using power efficiently is discussed. But although the Smart grid power information network regularly appears, there are no solutions for saving power used by the wireless power supplying devices when wirelessly transmitting power. Thus, it is needed to develop a wireless power transmitting method of efficiently using power by using various power information in the Smart grid power information network.
Also, when supplemental power storage means such as a battery is included in an electronic device that is capable of the wireless power reception, an efficient wireless recharging-up controlling method by using the Smart Grid power information needs to be discussed.